


九个字*

by yanyulinling



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mizumono, Spoilers, 剧透, 水物（第二季最后一集）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyulinling/pseuds/yanyulinling
Summary: 语言拥有力量。即使最少的也可以是毁灭性的。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 威尔·格雷厄姆/汉尼拔·莱克特
Kudos: 11





	九个字*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681952) by [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld). 



> 本文为翻译，原作者WarpedChyld。由于个人的能力有限以及语言的差异，原文的美丽恐怕无法完美表达。如果有能力建议去阅读原文。如果你喜欢此文，请去给亲爱的原作者点个kudos吧。
> 
> 我不拥有此文，其中的剧情和角色皆属于它们的创作者。我只是被这美丽的文字俘获了的译者。
> 
> 以下为警告：  
> 含有暴力、血腥和性暗示。（这可是汉尼拔你还在期待什么。）  
> 含有汉尼拔第二季结局剧透。（来看这篇文的绝对都看过了吧，现在都2020了。）  
> 本文配对为威尔·格雷厄姆/汉尼拔·莱克特，无差。  
> 含有将阿比盖尔·霍布斯比为二人的女儿的内容。
> 
> 确认没问题请继续阅读。  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 我有将近十年没有写任何同人了。本季结局毁了我。于是我写了，手指挤出了这些。没有beta，所以如果你看到任何错误，请告诉我。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 刀，大刀，四十米长大刀，淬了毒的四十米长大刀。考虑到现在第三季都结局了没那么糟，但还是够虐。诚如总结所言，语言拥有力量。请自备纸巾，谢谢。

_“你本该已经离开了的。”_

九个字，然后汉尼拔自从童年之后所经历过的最揪心的疼痛刺穿了他。九个字，然而它们做到了没有任何事物曾做到的事：使切萨皮克开膛手突然止步。九个字，然而尽管他打算真心实意地否认，它们在那又一次成为他的世界的黑暗中点燃了一个短暂的希望火花。威尔在乎过。这曾不是个计谋。威尔曾是他的。他们可以离开，带上阿比盖尔，带上他们的女儿，然后成为一个家庭。他永远不会再孤身一人了。

威尔转过身，悲伤地凝视着他，于是汉尼拔知道了。知道他曾被欺骗了。他任由痛苦和黑暗包围他、扭曲他，当他靠近颤抖的探员，伸手去抚摸那个一度使他重拾人性的男人的心爱的脸。

兽性的想要活下来的需求抓挠着、大声疾呼着要他去伤害、残害、毁灭那阻碍他通向自由之物，然而那可恶的人性的一面，那个放过了阿比盖尔的一面，它即使现在青肿、破碎、流血着也抓挠着、大声疾呼着要他去爱抚、亲吻、保护。 _说服_ 。威尔·格雷厄姆曾是对他那饥饿的黑暗世界来说的一座光明和爱的灯塔，他托着他的脸，带着一个人能对是他们的救赎的事物表达的所有尊敬。

湿的、冷的、颤抖的、震惊的，威尔没有转过去，他保持着不动，当那双结束了那么多生命，结束了他的朋友们的生命，并可以轻易地结束他的生命的手托着他的脸。汉尼拔看见他的嘴唇颤抖，渴望地想着当他们到达他们的新家时他是如何地想要第一次品尝它们。他得到了威尔的面容，威尔的气味，他的声音，他的感受，那是一份力量和不可思议的精致的混合，永远附在他的感官上。在他们的第一晚，他曾希望他终于可以让他的味道像其他的一样无法消除地铭刻在他的记忆中。

拒绝。所有他曾想要的，曾期望的，曾为之成为人的，被拒绝给予了。那把刀砍入肉，一个熟悉的、安全的感觉。血的味道，一个安全的、熟悉的味道。但那是威尔的血，汉尼拔抱紧他，诉说着爱语，提醒他们两人他们失去了什么。去在情感上伤害威尔就像他伤害汉尼拔一样。去向他自己证明他是个怪物而不是人类。

那奏效了。威尔袒露地躺着，死去着，而汉尼拔不觉得内疚。他不觉得想要去抓起他的救生包去包扎。他不觉得想要从威尔的唇上吻去血并低声诉说歉意祈求原谅。他不觉得像是个人类。 他不觉得感到了难以忍受的想要去说服他自己和威尔这点的渴求。割开阿比盖尔的（他们的女儿的）喉咙仅仅是个收尾。那不是因为威尔拒绝了他的礼物而产生的卑鄙的恶毒。卑鄙和恶毒是人类感情的残渣。他超越了那些。而看到威尔的脸崩溃没有让他充满恶意的高兴和糟透的内疚。

留下他的家人在地板上大量流血是容易的。

_“你本该已经离开了的。”_

经过俯卧着破碎的阿拉娜是容易的。

_“你本该已经离开了的。”_

让雨落在脸上证明那里的湿润 **不** 是眼泪是世界上最容易的事。

_“你本该已经离开了的。”_

拿走威尔的夹克并走开去向他的自由更加容易。

_“你本该已经离开了的。”_

九个字。

_“你本该和我一起走的。”_

终

**Author's Note:**

> *原文为Five Words，因翻译需要修改。
> 
> 译者后记：
> 
> 难以置信的是我居然现在才翻完哈哈哈，咕了好久。我15年就拿到允许了。也不知怎么拖到现在。图片不知道怎么放，授权在原作评论那，当时用的是叫Alice的游客号。就提一下。
> 
> 原文更加强大，有些真的没法表达出来啊。
> 
> 稍微解释一下那个翻译需要。  
> 九个字是对于中文而言。英语原文是五个字：“You were supposed to leave.”就是剧中威尔说的那句。然后结尾那句是“You were supposed to come.”一字之差，两人内心的痛苦完美的表达了出来。我尽力翻了。有建议欢迎提出，不过采不采纳我的事。
> 
> 我翻得蛮开心的，希望大家也看得舒服吧。
> 
> 谢谢。
> 
> 烟雨霖零  
> 2020年1月15日 上午


End file.
